The administrative structure places the responsibilify for this NINDS P30 Core Grant largely in the hands of the Program Director and Steering Committee; the steering committee is composed of the Program Director (Dr. Lipton at SBMRI) plus Pis of two of the qualifying projects (Huaxi Xu of SBMRI and Al La Spada of UCSD) and the directors of each Core (Dongxian Zhang/Electrophysiology-Optogenetics, Marc Mercola/HT Library Screening, Eliezer Masliah/Neuropathology). This group represents a wide range of neuroscience interests and senior leadership. Additionally, Dr. Stephen F. Heinemann, head of the Neurobiology Laboratory at the Salk Institute and Adjunct Professor at UCSD and SBMRI (and a member of the SBMRI Scientific Advisory Board), will serve as an Advisor to the group. Dr. Heinemann has served as president of the Sociefy for Neuroscience (SfN), and Dr. Lipton as head of the Education Committee of the SfN (which ran all of the courses at the annual meeting), and therefore both have nationally-recognized organizational and leadership skills. Additionally, the head of Finance at SBMRI, Antony Peake, will oversee the use of funds. Decisions regarding Core Usage are outiined under each Core and will be administered by each Core Director in consultation with this Steering Committee; the Core Directors, as part of the Core Steering Committee, will meet every month. At these meetings, coordination of ongoing neuroscience research among the Cores and area institutions will be discussed, as well as access of other neuroscience projects to the Cores as needed.